The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine (Part 2)
The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine (Part 2) is the second part of the third installment of The Haunting series, making its debut on March 28, 2013 on RejectedShotgun's YouTube channel. It is chronologically the fifth in The Haunting franchise, continuing after the events of ''The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine (Part 1)''. Synopsis Characters # Drake # Armen # Grayson # Collin (Mentioned) # Luke (Indirectly mentioned) # Herobrine Plot Drake finds himself at The House of Herobrine and looks around, finding it empty. After picking up an apple, he starts hearing explosions outside the house. So he looks out the window, only to find rain and the surrounding area. Then he opens the main door and heads out. He suddenly appears outside of The Old Man's cabin in The Three Biomes. He investigates the little cabin, finding it strange how there wasn't writing on the journal. Then he walks outside and sees Him. Finding himself in a strange place with skulls littered everywhere, he walks through the mini trench, finding a strange stone at the end. Then he is told "you shouldn't be here" by Him and appears from the sky. Then Drake wakes up from his dream. The two are relieved that they didn't mysteriously get teleported to an unknown location. They go out of their room to ask Grayson a couple questions involving Herobrine. Then Grayson tells a legend used as a bedtime story. After the legend has been told, Drake and Armen go back and talk to each other, feeling that Grayson is to be trusted and would believe what they were going to reveal to him; they are being haunted by Herobrine. Then they tell him and Armen suddenly remember their adventures in The Three Biomes, how Armen met a man in the woods that shares the same characteristics as Grayson. Grayson remembers being in a jungle and meeting a man in there. They both talked about temples and such. Realizing that they have met each other before, Drake and Armen decide to reveal that they think that Grayson is also involved in their situation with Herobrine. The three prepare to go outside. When they go outside, the three see someone mysterious on top of a hill. Then they realize it's Him and run away into a room that Grayson had never ventured into. There was a hole and they look in, but Grayson loses his footing and falls down, plunging into a red liquid. The two follow in and find a mysterious room with something that looks like it goes with the hand that Grayson found in the snow recently. They also find something looking like a rocket. After Grayson gives up, not knowing how to use the mechanism, they pull a lever beside the rocket-like thing. Then a loud alarm sounds and they try finding an exit using an abandoned mine shaft. Finding minecarts, they each hop into one and they quick go outside after. They all climb a snow tower and look towards the Arctic Base. It explodes and the shockwave destroys the tower, injuring the three. Credits Cast # RejectedShotgun - Drake # xikroniczz - Armen # Gamecrown96 - Grayson # ShadowsFusion - Herobrine Production (The Admin Chickens) # RainMaker442 - Master Button Pusher More Episode Information Music # N/A Trivia * Not all of the Arctic Base looked destroyed after the explosion. They fixed this in the later episodes, however. Goofs * Grayson attempts to fall into the hole, but delays for a little while, causing him to move around a little.